The Goddess of the Forest
by Roran Catham
Summary: This is the real story of LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD. The cloak/hood is a gift and the wolf is her only friend. As a child she saves a boy's life and the watches him grow up, as a shadow. He tries to save her, but ends kidnapping her instead against her will
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers,

This first chapter is a little different from most things you might have read. I wrote it from the point of view of a child who has never experienced much of what is happening to her. She sees things that we see everyday, but has no idea what they are. So if anything is confusing keep reading because it's only this chapter. Then she grows and learns what most things are. :)

When I was just a small child my mother said to me, "Be good and kind and everything will come to you in time."

I remember that moment clearer than anything else in my mind. I remember the way the light reflected off of my mother's golden hair as the wind tugged its wispy tendrils in all directions. Her green eyes were kind and her whole face seemed free and full of joy. She knew that nothing in the whole world could change her and nothing in the whole world would hurt her.

At that age I didn't realize what a harsh woman my mother was. I just wanted to grow up and be just like her, free of obligations and able to enjoy everything. I wanted to roam the forests with her forever never letting anything change the way we lived.

That was until the day I met my first human. It was a strange curious creature. So similar to my mother and I, yet so vastly different. Its face was cold and calculating. Its eyes saw only profits and worth, where ours saw beauty. Where ever it trod death seemed to follow. The entire forest seemed to dim and fade away as it approached us.

The strangest thing about it was that it had a strange type of fur covering its body. My mother and I were much paler and our lack of fur was what made us the rulers of the forest that we resided in.

I knew right off that it was wrong. It was just way too different from us in every way. A cold chill went down my spin as it looked at us. Its stony eyes assessing our worth. It seemed like a cloud passed over the sun then and the world became a worse place.

"Mommy, we need to go." I said tugging her arm. She didn't notice the way it gazed at her as if it was a starving beast. "Mommy, please."

Then it opened its mouth in greeting and it was the most amazing thing I had ever heard. The different tones that sounded just like my mother. I thought that we were the only ones who spoke the way that we did in the forest, but these strangers used the language as well.

My mother smiled and ushered it over to us and while the forest seemed dimmer my mother seemed to shine brighter. As curious as I was about this strange being, my fear of what it was, what it represented kept me firmly behind my mother as it came ever closer.

"O Great Goddess of the Forest," it said as he came near us, its voice quivering. The only thing that gave me pleasure about this human was seeing how obvious it was that it was more frightened of us than we were of it.

"Yes, my child." My mother said to it her voice higher and more regal that usual.

The human came forward and knelt in front of my mother presenting her with a red fur thing that it seemed to be wearing. "My son is deathly ill and nothing that we do is helping him," it said tears in his cold eyes, "The village herbalist says he will be dead by morning if we do nothing. I offer you the finest silken cloak that I have ever made. I have put my heart and soul into making this and I have no greater possession. My son is all I have and he is worth more than this to me." it pleaded.

My mother frowned, "Yes, it is quite beautiful, but if it is not worth your son's life why should it be worth it to me and as I am sure you have noticed, I have no real need for such frivolous things as that." She scoffed at the shaking creature.

Tears began to fall from its eyes and as empathy shot through my guts I tugged at my mother's bare arm, "Mommy, please. No creature should watch their offspring die."

My mother patted my golden hair, "It is the way of nature my daughter."

The human threw back its head and howled in agony.

I shot my mother a horrified look as she turned her back on the creature, took my hand and began to walk away, back into the forest. Never before in my life had I ever doubted my mother, but this time I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was wrong. So, I pulled my hand out of hers and walked slowly towards the humans clutching the silk to its chest as it sobbed. It was a creature reduced to something barely alive. It had nothing at all, and I could help it. I vowed then and there that I would never again turn away from something in need.

As carefully as my tiny child's hands could manage I placed my hand on human's shaking ones. It looked right into my eyes and the coldness was gone. I could see something in them that I knew my carefree mother couldn't. I could see that this human was not different from her or I.

"I will help you if I can." I said my voice shaking almost as much as that strange human was.

My mother was suddenly at my side, yanking me back, shouting, "Never help humans! They will try and steal you or take you. They have no respect for us!" Gone was the joy and freedom in her eyes. It was replaced with a wild fear and a past pain. It was so foreign a sight to behold in my mother's eyes that I stepped back shocked.

I looked at her fear and was about to apologize and go with her, blindly trusting her once more, but the words that came out of my mouth were not what I had intended. "I need to help this human."

I think that was the day my mother really looked at me for the first time. She gazed deeply into my soul and her pain faded. She nodded once before taking off into the forest in the direction that the man had come in. Her pale form blending into the forest as she raced out of sight.

"Where is she going?" the human said raising it's head slightly seeing her gone.

I flashed my brightest smile at the poor creature, "She has gone to save your offspring, your son."

The human looked amazed at me and then threw itself down at my feet. It gently kissed the tips of my bare toes. I giggled because it's lips tickled and it smiled up at me. "Whatever can I do to repay the favor that you have done for me?"

I knew that I should have blushed and said no, but that cloak was so beautiful and I had never had anything to myself before, let alone my own fur. The human saw my eyes flick to the cloak and it smiled offering the soft material to me. My small hands caressed the fur and to my amazement it smooth, nothing like any fur I've ever felt before.

The human patted my head and fastened the cloak around my neck. It was so soft against my bare skin.

I heard a soft growl behind me then and turned to see my dearest friend Elberernia. The human moved in front of me as if to protect me from my wolf companion, but I darted past it laughing as I threw myself on Ellie's back. She took off running and I waved back to the human laughing at its shocked expression.

We vanished into the woods as fast as my mother had, but in the opposite direction, deeper into the woods. Soon we were flying past trees so old they had no beginning and I could see no end in their future either.

This was a place that no human had ever stepped into before, and it was my mother's duty to protect that sacred grove. Ellie stopped there and gave me a look that clearly disapproved with what I had done.

"It's so beautiful though." I said stroking the material once more.

"I would hide it, love." Ellie said nudging my side and pushing the cloak away from my skin.

I shed the cloak and hid it in the roots of an ancient oak asking the tree to protect my only true possession. The tree shuddered in laugher as it promised to keep the soft red fur safe.

"Ellie, where did that human come from?" I asked as I walked beside her to the center of the forest where my mother and I had a cave we kept warm in.

Ellie stiffened at the innocent question reluctant to answer, so I answered for her, "I don't want to know, but I want to know who I helped. Can you help me with that?"

Her yellow eyes stared at me disbelievingly willing me to take that request back.

I looked straight at her as the last rays of sunlight touched the horizon and the forest began to grow cooler. "It will be an adventure."

Sneaking through the forest was easy. There was a full moon that lit the path before us and with me riding on Ellie's back the forest melted past us. It was getting even colder as the night wore on. The first snow fall would be on us in only a few more weeks. I shivered my bare skin covered in goosebumps, but that was from something other than the cold because nothing in nature could harm us, my mother and me. I shivered because of the lights ahead of me.

There were so many all together. Many more than I could count, but Ellie veered away from the mysterious group of lights and raced towards a single blip that was much closer to my home then the others. It was a type of cave, but there was no rock. The dwelling seemed to be made of trees that no longer spoke. It was so strange and alien to me and when I heard voices from the inside of it I crouched down to hear the words spoken in my language.

"He's getting so much better," said a voice that was lower than the one that had asked my mother for help. Thinking now, the human that had begged my mother for help was probably a female. Females usually had higher voices than the males. "Did you do anything to him?" He accused.

The woman who came to us for help answered, "No, he must have found some more energy to fight this," she whispered.

The man's voice softened, "Come to bed dear. We will see what happens in the morning."

I heard them leave the room and I chanced a glance in the whole in their cave. I saw a little room and could see a little body in a nest, wrapped in furs. I pulled myself through the hole and landed by the tiny body.

He must have once been bigger than me, but he had lost much strength and weight with the sickness that threatened his life. His breathing was deep though and I could feel his energy. He was determined to live, and with the extra help my mother gave him, he was going to win his struggle.

He suddenly gasped and sat straight up looking right at me. His brown eyes were glazed with fever, but he seemed to know what was happening. He looked at me and smiled before his strength left him and he fell back into his nest. What I saw when he fell was something unlike anything I had ever seen before. His paws was just like mine. Nothing else in the world had paws like me or my mother. I lifted his sweaty overheating palm and pressed it against mine. His fingers curled around mine. It was all I could look at for what seemed like forever. Our two hands intwined together as he slept.

Without me noticing the door swung open and a hulking human larger than anything I've ever seen before came rushing at me. It's fist connected with my skull and everything spun. The man was screaming, "Devil, witch, how dare you poison my son in his sleep! Begone and do not ever come back!"

Terrified beyond anything I have ever known before, I propelled myself through the hole in that strange cave and ran from it, back into the forest where I was the only one or my kind. Where I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to my two reviewers! I would love to answer your questions before I continue with the story.

For the first chapter I tried to make it from the view of a child who has lived in a forest her whole life and has no clue what humans are. The "fur" is their clothing and lets all face it, only humans wear stuff like that. I am also alluding to the fact that the girl and her mother are running around 'au natural' because they are something more than human and don't hold as much store in possessions or modesty like regular humans.

I didn't make her mother die just yet. I was trying to emphasis how different the girl felt from the humans.

I hope that clears things up :) If not I hope this new chapter helps.

I never went back into the village again, but I was never far away from it. The strange antics of the humans mesmerized me and with every passing day I would learn more about them.

My mother never seemed to notice that I would disappear in the early morning, but then again she was never one to wake with the sun. Once free from the holdings of our cave Ellie and I would race to the very edge of the trees and we would watch as the humans began their days.

They all seemed to be frightened of the forest for some reason and to them it was natural to feel like the trees were watching, so we were never noticed. Their eyes would pass over us as if we were only shadows. They would dismiss the sounds of our footfalls as just the wind rustling the leaves.

We knew that if they saw us their reactions would be like the large males so we stayed hidden.

As the seasons changed, so did the humans habits. They were more fascinating than any other animal I had ever set eyes on. None of them did the same things. Some of them would prepare food and clean their dwellings. While others would tend their fields and care for animals that they had tied up or caged. I would have gone and helped them if they didn't assure me that they were happy and loved their "owners" as they called them.

They told me more about the humans than anything I could observe on my own. Some of them were kind, firm but kind. Some were mean, cruel and bitter, just like anyone else. They fur they wore was removable and changed with the seasons getting heavier in the winter then lighter in the summer.

I was nothing more than a shadow at the edge of the trees for the next twenty seasons, until leaves grew golden and crisp once more as they have since the beginning of time. I grew becoming more like my mother everyday, but I was still little more than a child in her eyes. Nothing I did after that fateful day where I urged her to save that human could redeem myself. I was no child of hers. Never again did she smile at me with her beautiful all loving smile as he eyes sparkled and her radiance overtook everything else in my world.

I spent every waking second on the edge of the forest never daring to enter the world that did not belong to me, no matter how much my heart ached to. I wanted to be apart of the pack of humans who looked out for each other and supported one another when times got rough. Whenever that thought entered my head I would stomp it down because no matter what I wanted, we were too different. I was a part of the forest and they were just another kind of animal that would never be able to see the way I did, hear the things I could.

Tears fell from my eyes as, on a day just like any other, I watched a group of children playing with wooden swords. I was alone that day, Ellie recently having her first litter and not being able to accompany me like usual. How I wanted to join them and laugh with a friend.

I pulled the red, silken, cloak tighter around myself. When I wore it to cover my body, I felt like one of them. The feel of the fabric rubbing against my skin was more real than anything I had ever knew.

A shout made me look up and I noticed that the group of children, five boy and a girl were approaching the wood, led by a large blonde boy who looked like their leader. I faded into the shadows and prepared to protect my forest.

Humans were not allowed into the forest, whatever age they were. That rule was carefully explained to me after that fateful day. The Elder wolf and my mother took me away from the others and spoke of the destructive nature of the humans.

"If they get into the forest then they will destroy everything that we care for, so it is our duty to protect our home." The Elder wolf explained carefully to me. I listened to him, knowing that what he said was true. I saw the look in the humans eyes when they gazed at the forest. They were greedy and cruel, but there was something much more complex about them. That wasn't all they were, but I held my tongue and nodded not listening to either my mother or the Elder. I knew I could take care of myself, all young had to be able to, and they trusted me.

It was that trust more than anything that kept me protecting the forest that was my home. These humans needed to be frightened off. The fear of the forest would be the only thing that would keep them away. I prepared myself to teach them the lesson that everyone had to learn, the lesson that kept us forever apart.

But these children had been taught well by their elders. They stopped at the very edge of the forest and peered in, not daring to take another step. I was about to breathe out the air that I hadn't even realized that I had been holding, when the leader spoke.

"Aiden, you go in."

I glanced back at the smallest of the children as he stepped forward to the edge. It was the boy I had saved and now he was going to make me scare him. I hate irony.

Aiden turned to the leader and challenged him, "I bet you I could last longer than you can Peter."

Peter looked the scrawny boy before him up and down before busting out laughing. He definitely believed that he would win that bet hands down. I had to admit it, he was bigger, and much stronger than Aiden. He would fair much better if anything happened. "I accept your bet, runt. If I win you will have to be my servant for the rest of your pathetic life." I knew now that he was only the leader because the others were frightened of him. Aiden would probably back down, reluctant to be forced into slavery at such a young age.

But I was wrong, Aiden stood up straighter looking like a mouse confronting a cat. "If I win, you will stop bullying us and leave us alone when we play."

The girl gasped at the audacity of Aiden's proposal, but the others were smart enough to hold their tongues. If I had to make a guess I would say that the group had planned this in advanced.

Peter laughed, "You're on Runt."

Without hesitation Aiden plunged over the covers of the trees and ran silently past me. Peter unwilling to be outdone by someone half his size rushed after him.

I laughed and raced along parallel to Aiden. If he ran into something dangerous he would be dragged to my home and be executed. I couldn't let that happen to him after all I went through to help him before.

The trees didn't like the children running through their forest snapping the branches as the went and they began to shift. That was the forest's first line of defense. It moved and confused intruders before sending the wolves after them. The wolves would be on their way as soon as the forest began its change. I had to warn him.

Peter had already stopped and turned back knowing if he continued he would become lost. He was nothing more than a coward. I could see the plan he had as he veered off from the path Aiden was following. I paused to watch him find a crappy hiding place out of the view of the other children, but still in the view of the village. He would hide there and wait until Aiden came out first. Clever, but not with the wolves on the way.

They would reach Aiden first though.

I dashed after his scent running through the trees like the wolves I lived with. Ellie would have been proud as she taught me the technique. My thoughts were racing as fast as I was and I almost came upon Aiden before I was able to hide.

He looked sharply in my direction, but the shadows protected me, hiding me from his eyes. He had come to a stop in a patch of sunlight that was never as bright when the forest moved. His small chest was heaving and his dark hair was plastered to his head with sweat.

Above the normal sounds of birds and animals in the forest I could hear the sound of a wolf's bay. They were coming and Aiden was just standing there without a care in the world. He was going to get eaten I knew it.

Then he spoke softly his eyes looking right into the shadows I was concealed in, "I know you're there. Please come out. I won't hurt you, I promise."

I held my breath and sank deeper into the shadows. His eyes weren't directly on me, so I knew he couldn't see me, he was just guessing that there was something there. If I remained as quiet as possible, he would just think he was imagining things.

The wolves were coming closer, their howls growing louder.

"I won't move until I see you. If the wolves eat me, then it will be on your conscious." He said eyes scanning the trees around him.

I cursed him under my breath and darted out from my hiding place, grabbed his hand and tugged. He wouldn't move, it was like he was frozen to the ground. I looked back at him only to see him blushing deep red, his eyes bulging out of his head.

The silly boy was gaping at the little of my body that was exposed from the cloak and that was why he was making such a fool of himself. I pulled the cloak around myself tighter, not out of modesty, but in a vain attempt to make him move.

Aiden was small, but I wasn't much bigger and once his feet dug in there was nothing much. "Move," I urged pulling harder on his arm.

"W-w-who ar-r-e you?" He stammered, finally letting me pull him through the trees.

I pulled him as fast as I could, be we were further into the forest than I had intended and the wolves were closing in. "Come on," i cried tugging him faster. It suddenly occurred to me that I would be in just as much trouble as him if I was spotted helping a human.

Aiden still wasn't moving well. He was too shocked, so I turned and slapped him as hard as I could across his face. He shook his head and seemed to come back to his sense a little better. "Thanks," he muttered to me and I had to hide my smile.

I picked up the pace a little until we were literally racing against the wolves to the edge of the forest. They were almost in sight and I could feel their gazes on my neck. I was in so much trouble. The edge of the forest was nowhere in sight, they were going to eat us both, well maybe not me, but definitely him.

Suddenly the forest began to darken slightly, it was getting denser, constricting around us as the wolves closed in for the kill. "Don't you dare!" I screamed to it, "Open up right now." I screamed as if scolding a small pup and the forest suddenly cleared. We were on the very edge. Aiden was free. I breathed a sigh of relief, but then glanced over at him. He hadn't left the forest yet, he was staring at me.

I pushed him towards the opening between the trees, but he grabbed my arm. Apparently I could move trees, but not this stubborn boy.

"What about you?" he asked not moving as the wolves move ever closer.

I smiled, "As long as you care about the forest and walk it with respect for every plant and animal it will protect you." I hoped because the wolves had definitely smelt my scent with Aiden's.

I pushed him again and he let me propel his body into the light outside the canopy of the trees.

He turned just as I was about to slid back into the shadows. "Who are you?" he asked his eyes boring directly into mine.

I smiled a sad smile. We could have been friends if I wasn't so vastly different. "A shadow." I breathed so quietly he might not have even heard before turing and plunging into the forest my red cloak flying out behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Reviewers,

I LOVE YOU! In like a sibling type way, not a creepy stalking way.

Ok now that I got that out of my system I would like to just thank you for all your support. You guys seriously make my day when you do your thing. I can tell you I ran around my house telling everyone in my family that I got reviews. Plus you guys are making me type as fast as I possibly can so that I don't disappoint you, because that would just be horrible. I promise I'm going to finish this story as fast as I can :)

Once Aiden was out of sight the wolves descended on me, furious because their prey had escaped. Reigning in their fury and bloodlust they herded me through the forest towards the center grove. I knew that I was in more trouble than I had ever managed to get in before.

When we reached the shaded grove I faced only one towering enraged figure. My mother's beautiful face was red with rage, her eyes darker than anything I've ever seen before.

I squared my shoulders, looked her straight in the eyes and declared. "I stand by what I did and I would do it again if I ever have to."

My mother was silent for a long moment, collecting her emotions and taking more than a few deep breaths. When she finally spoke it was in a deathly calm, "I will personally make sure that you will never have to make that choice again, daughter. Now get out of my sight." she said dismissing me with a wave of her hand.

The calm was worse than the rage I was prepared for. The shear disappointment that rang through her voice nearly tore me in two. When I didn't move she just turned and walked away. I wanted to call to her and beg her to forgive me, but I knew I did nothing wrong. There was nothing I could apologize for.

I don't know what ever possessed me to follow her after that, but I never regretted hearing what she said to the wolves after she thought I had left, even if it changed my whole perception of the world.

Her slim form shone in the moonlight as she walked to the center of the pack. She waited patiently until every yellow eye was on her before raising her voice so that all could hear her.

"If that boy ever steps into the forest again, I want whoever comes across him to bring him here to suffer before he dies." she said her voice as cold as ice, "and I want someone to keep an eye on my daughter at all times. If she goes anywhere near the humans drag her back with as little mercy as you can. If she insists on learning the hard way I must teach her the hard way."

I stumbled away, astounded, hardly daring to believe what she said. Tears rose in my eyes as my whole view of the world shattered. Nothing is what I thought it was.

Ellie, she was all I could think of. I needed her now more than anything. I ran to her fighting down the sobs that threatened to overcome me.

When I got to her den I stopped taking stock of what I had heard and forcing myself to become calm again. I peered in and saw that Ellie was fast asleep her pups curled against her. I couldn't wake her up, not after having a rough day. She needed the sleep more than anything.

So I took off into the forest as I let the tears streak down my face. I ran to the place I had visited so often in the lasts few seasons. The village was dark in the night, most of the lights off, but I knew my way around the edge of the forest. I went straight to Aiden's house praying that he had gotten home early.

I stayed there for hours as the tears of betrayal poured down my face. It wasn't until the sun began to rise that I noticed that the trees were whispering to me. They told me of a gift that was left. The person who left it asked them to make sure she got it and they felt obligated to inform her of it.

I went over to the place they pointed out to me. It was a little in the woods. Far enough not to be seen by the villagers, but not far enough in so as the one leaving it wouldn't be able to find their way out.

The gift was a little bundle of human clothes, that would roughly fit me. Sitting on top of the pile was a little white leaf type sheet. On it was written something in a human hand.

Tears flooded my eyes once more. I would have given anything to know what those scribbles said. I would have given up every power that made me who I was to know the one thing humans could do that I couldn't. They could understand this was of communicating, while it was lost to me.

I stuck the leaf into the clothes and with one last glance back at Aiden's house I went back into the forest.

Finding a trustworthy oak to hide my stash of clothes was easy because the trees would never betray one who trusted them. They always wanted to help out, but most people never asked. I tucked the clothes, along with my red cloak and the leaf into the roots and begged the tree to keep them safe until I could come back for them. If I came back to them.

The tree solemnly swore sensing the turmoil that was fighting away inside my body. I smiled at it and carefully caressed its rough bark. _I'll be back, nothing can keep me away now_. I thought forcefully as I raced into the woods. I had to get as far away from that tree as possible now so that nobody would ever find my beautiful gifts.

I never really saw the wolves that followed me after I left the tree, but they were always there. I could feel their eyes watching, waiting. They wanted nothing more than to drag me back home and watch me face my punishments. They wanted me to fail, but I wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

Their constant presence forced me to give up my visual viewings of the village and its inhabitants, one boy in particular, but they couldn't take away the way the forest reacted to me. The trees raced to send me the tales of the lone human that had taken my place.

The trees told me whenever the boy would stand on the edge of the forest and gaze in as I used to gaze out. They told me he was searching for something and he often asked them if they knew of a shadow. He couldn't hear their response though, as most humans couldn't. The trees whispered in my ears about how they liked the boy and the attention he payed them. They welcomed him into the forest, but he refused to enter.

My heart ached when they told me of this, because I could never go and see him. I was watched to carefully, nothing I could do would get me close enough to talk to him ever again. Once again our worlds separated us. Nothing anyone could do would let me have this one friend to call my own. I longed to go to him and ask him what he wrote to me in the note that he left. To ask him if he actually beat that Peter child in the bet and if he did, did Peter hold to his end of the bargain. I wanted so much, but it was all out of my grasp.

The day Aiden stepped into the forest again was just like any other day. My guard was a lone male wolf who was barely more than a puppy. He was all that was needed, just one howl and they all would be there in minutes, and I knew there was no hope in evading them for long.

When Aiden entered the forest though, the trees went wild. They welcomed him with open arms and stayed right where they were. Nobody except me knew he was there, and it killed me. I wanted to go to him, but I would never again risk his life. What he did himself had nothing at all to do with me. The trees told me his every doing. I felt like I was intruding on his first real visit to the forest. It was a private sacred time, the first trip. I felt vile knowing everything he did.

I heard his voice as he praised and complemented the trees as he brushed gently past them. I could practically feel his fingers trailing along their bark. I could nearly see the sunlight filtering through the bows of the trees he was under hitting his face. I could visualize the way he slowly smiled as he took in the beauty around him.

I cried as he turned to leave. The trees opened up and lead him back to his home. Nothing could make him a part of this world, but he could see the beauty I once saw. His whole world wasn't his prison. He could leave. He had a family that loved him that he could go back to.

At the very edge of the northern most part of the forest there is a cliff that meets up with the sea. That night I went and stood at the edge gazing out at the vast body of water. I could taste the sea spray as it hit the rocks and the breeze chilled me slightly. The sea was a different domain, out of my power. It could claim my life easily if it could get me in its grasp.

How I wanted to jump into the abyss and let the water drag me down until I felt nothing anymore. It would be easier to face than knowing that everything I wanted, everything I needed in life was outside of my reach.

The trees began to whisper to me again, telling me that they cared, they would help me. Trees were romantics, even though I had no interest in falling in love. I learned that love was evil when my mother took the love I had for her and shattered my heart. Maybe the trees just wanted to see me happy. They hated a sad soul.

Then one tree spoke above the others, "They know of the boy."

My breath caught, my mother and the wolves had come across his scent. My blood ran cold. I turned from the sea and the cold lonely waves and flew through the forest, my guard following at a distance. The howls of a meeting rang across the nightly silence. I increased my pace, but when I reached the grove, Ellie was waiting for me. I wasn't allowed in the meeting. They wouldn't let me attend.

Instead I went with Ellie and helped her with her pups while I thought hard about what was going to come in the morning.

The worry that I woke with was in vain though. Nothing had changed. The boy was to be caught next time he entered the forest, and I was to be watched even closer. They didn't trust me at all. I was wounded to know that. I had only acted on what I thought was right. I saved a the life of an enemy and because of that I was nothing better than the omega of the pack.

With that realization I knew that there was nothing at all I could do to help Aiden from now on. Whatever he did he would have to face the consequences. I needed to get the respect of my pack back. I needed to fit back into the only place in the world that i belonged. I needed to give in and be the person that they wanted me to be.

I could do that. I just begged the trees to keep Aiden safe where I couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Now the story really starts to get interesting. :)

So the days began to fly by as fall turned to winter, winter to spring, spring to summer, summer back to fall and over again. I grew into my long limbs and thin body. Slowly I lost the look of a child and became more and more like the woman who I called my mother. Around me it seemed like the forest grew along with me.

Never again did I go to the village or listen when the trees spoke of the Hunter that prowled amongst their boughs. I avoided their whispers when they began and fled into the depths of the forest so that I would never cross his path with my guards with me. So I grew up always lonely, but never truly alone.

Over the next nine years my mother slowly regained her trust in me and I took my rightful place beside her and the pack. Ellie had a few more litters of pups before her daughter Emma took her place in by my side. The time seemed to fly by as my days were consumed with my supreme effort to be the person that my family wanted me to be.

Then suddenly it was winter. The coldest fiercest winter that anyone had ever seen before. Pups were frozen to their mothers sides while others starved due to the lack of prey. It was my duty to feed and protect my pack, so for the first time in years I went hunting on my own without a guard. Emma tagged along, but she was soon frozen through and decided to go back to her warm den. With my tough hide and mysterious strength I could resist the cold for much longer, but it quickly sapped my strength anyway.

The snow crunched under my feet as I slowly walked through the forest me eyes scanning the trees my senses on hyperdrive. My stomach rumbled with hunger as my vision began to swim. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. I just gave everything I got to the pack.

Suddenly I smelt blood. Its sharp rusty scent burning my nose, and my stomach roared with its need for food. I quickened my step thinking of nothing but feeding the ache that had become my body.

It was the scent of flames that brought me back to my senses. It was not the out of control smell that would mean a forest fire. The smoke was tainted with a smell of something more delicious than I had ever had the pleasure of smelling before. I wanted to just float along towards that smell and devour whatever it stemmed from, but instinct was overridden by caution.

Where there was smoke, there was fire, and fire only meant one thing, humans. The only human that would be out here was one that I couldn't risk running into. Then again that smell was heavenly.

Hunger won out over caution and sensibility. I crept along following that amazingly delectable scent. The scent was coming from close by, and in only moments I could see the flames leaping into the night.

Sitting at the fire was a man who bore little resemblance to the scrawny runt of a boy he had once been. His dark hair was hacked short as if by someone who just didn't have the proper amount of time to do it neatly. His eyes reflected the light of the campfire and his body was hidden under layers of furs. For some reason all thoughts of food went out of my mind as I gazed at the boy I had once watched so avidly. He had changed almost beyond recognition, but there was no doubt in my mind that this man was my Aiden.

Then my eyes wandered to the fire. It was dangerous and wild, but somehow Aiden was keeping control of it. Normally I would have been overwhelmed with the shear amazement that anyone could harness that kind of power, but my thoughts were distracted by the chunk of meat that he was slowly turning over and over in the flames. It was that that was giving of such a pungent oder.

My mouth watered and there was nothing else in the entire world that I wanted more than that single piece of meat that was roasting slowly over that fire.

Aiden stirred suddenly glancing around himself checking to make sure that he was truly alone as he thought. I will admit that I didn't even notice and crept closer to the food that was so close. When he spoke to the still night air, I stopped momentarily forgetting about the amazing meal that I was intent on acquiring.

"Are you out there Fantasma?" he asked to himself with a quite laugh. His voice had deepened into something unrecognizable, but it still had the bright undertone in it that he always had as a child.

I began to whisper to the trees, begging them to distract him as I stole the food that he had worked so hard to prepare. I looked at him, then the food and saw that he was proud of his catch. He had lovingly prepared this meal. I couldn't take it from him. It was as wrong and killing out of cold blood.

A cold feeling filled my stomach. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't steal what he had made. My stomach protested as I turned away.

He must have heard the protest thought and before I could take even a half a dozen steps his voice pulled me back. "Fantasma?" he asked blindly into the forest. The trees went wild trying to tell him it was his shadow out there, and where I was. The traitors obviously liked him much more than they liked me.

I forced myself to keep walking, but he grew more sure and stood up from the fire gazing into the trees where I had been only moments before. "I'm more sure than I have been in the last nine years since I last laid eyes on you, that you are over there, Shadow."

I turned to look at the man who called me and kept walking only to collide face first with a tree. The traitorous gossips were moving around on me, forcing me back towards him. I growled at their bark, but the trees that were blocking my only escape route seemed to be rooted to the ground immobile.

My stomach roared with hunger and I was forced to turn and face the man who tormented my dreams, hopes, and fears. I didn't bother to announce myself, I just emerged from the shadows surrounding the fire.

Aiden's eyes widened in amazement, and a reddish tint came to his cheeks, but my appearance didn't paralyze him like that day in the woods so long ago. Instead he wordlessly shed his outer layer of furs and handed them to me, politely not looking at me directly. The fire was the only sound that I could hear as I slipped the fur around my bare body. It was pleasantly warm from being so close to another for so long. It made my heart ache with the need to be held and wrapped in someones arms.

I just stood there not daring to move lest I break the spell of silence that fell around us. After a moment he decided to break it by opening up his pack. He shoved his gloved hands deep into it, rummaging for some human device. Instead he pulled out a small, half eaten chunk of bread.

My belly cried out in anguish, but I remained silent. It was his food, no matter what my empty belly said I wouldn't beg for it. He smiled though when he heard its protests and handed me the soft white life sustaining substance. His rabbit fur gloves brushed against my bare hand as I took the bread from him sending shivers shooting across my entire body.

I was about to shove the entire thing in my mouth when he gave a shout and snatched the loaf back. Tears sprang unbidden to my eyes. How could he be so cruel and take it back? I looked at him helplessly only to see him holding out a small piece of bread to me again.

"You have to eat slowly or you'll be sick." he said calmly breaking the loaf into numerous smaller chunks, handing them to me one at a time until the whole thing was in my stomach making me feel full for the first time since this long winter started.

When I finished the bread I turned my attention to Aiden as he worked his small piece of meat over the fire. He would poke at it with a stick before deciding whether or not to turn it. Slowly he sprinkled some strange things over the meat making it smell all the better.

Slowly I sank to the ground the snow biting against my bare legs playfully. I shrugged it off and held my hands out to the fire letting the heat soak into my weary muscles. I closed my eyes and relaxed letting the fire warm me and lighten my heart. Just as I was about to doze off into a peaceful sleep I felt Aiden's eyes on me.

I cracked my eyes open and peered through my eyelashes deeply into his brown eyes. He only held my gaze for a few unnerving seconds before he went back to work on the food. I continued to watch him even after he looked away. He smiled as he cooked, proud of his creation, but still guilty that he had to kill for it. He was a proper hunter. No wonder the forest loved him so.

He glanced over at me, smiling briefly before returning to his work.

A short while later whatever he was cooking must be finished because he took the spit off of the fire and removed the meat. My mouth watered, so I busied myself looking at the fire to let him eat in peace. I was so far underneath him, he shouldn't have even shared that bread with me.

Aiden made a guttural noise as he sank his teeth deeply into the largest chunk of meat. Blood and other juices ran down his chin and I had to fight the urge to wipe my finger through the greasy tendrils and taste the amazing smelling meat.

When Aiden came up for air he looked at me and slowly set the meat down. "I apologize for my lack of manners. Would you like some?" he asked holding out a morsel of meat for myself. I tried to refuse, but my body betrayed my mind and I was only just able to force myself to take the meat like a civilized person.

It tasted even better than it had smelled. It had a salty tinge to it, but it was blended with other forest herds. Nothing in my entire life had ever tasted so amazing and I took bites as small as I could so that the flavor would last as long as possible. When Aiden saw what I was up to he smiled a smile that was truly delightful, something rare to see in my mother anymore. The smile caused a reflexive smile form on my lips for a brief second before I forced it away. What would my mother think if she saw me smiling to a human?

When the meat was no more I returned to watching the fire, happier than I could ever remember being. I let my smile show to the flames and they welcomed me, they were so unlike any of the wild fires that I had seen. They were much tamer. I reached my hand out slowly, wanting to see if the flames were as warm and kind as I thought they would be.

Suddenly Aiden's rough hand caught mine pulling it from the flames. "Careful Fantasma. They may look tame and kind, but they can bite."

I turned to look at his kind face and his huge hand enveloping my own, "Like you?" I breathed noticing how his eyes were firmly fixed on mine and how his cheeks were slightly flushed.

He nodded breaking the contact. Then a huge childish smile took over his whole face as he swooped to the ground and gathered snow between his hands. "Just like me," he said before flinging the snow right at me.

The cold was shocking and all consuming. I was horrified that he would do such a thing. My mouth hung open with disbelief. The monster was bent over double laughing at my expression. Well I would show him. I scooped up my own ball of snow and chucked right in his face. The laughter stopped like a bird caught in the middle of his song.

He grinned at me before picking up even more snow. I screamed and dove behind a tree narrowly avoiding the cold projectile.

Needless to say a furious snowball fight ensued and of course I won. Though I have to admit for a human AIden put up quite a good fight. We were forced to stop when neither of us could stand up straight from the force of our laughter. Nothing could wipe the smile, that was actually hurting my cheeks with the force of it, off of my face.

Aiden smiled at me from his position by the fire as he tried to get as much snow out of his warm clothing as possible before it melted. I immediately saw the potential problem that would arise if the clothing became too wet. "I'm so sorry." I said rushing over to him and helping him shake out the multiple coats he was wearing.

"No matter Fantasma," he said with a carefree laugh.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What is it that you are calling me?" I asked suspiciously.

He grew quiet and slowly brought up both of his hands which were red with cold to cup my face. They were so warm despite the cold and I subconsciously leaned against them. His thumb stroked my cheek slowly and goosebumps erupted all over my skin. Carefully he brought his face level with mine and looked deeply into my eyes, my own blue reflecting from the depths of his brown.

"You are my dream, my shadow, my ghost and Fantasma seemed apt as a name, until now." he said passionately.

He held my gaze unwavering as I asked, "Why is that?"

Slowly Aiden brought his rough lips against mine. My heart thundered in my chest as I let my lips form into his.

When he pulled his lips away from mine I felt myself blushing slightly as he said, "You can't kiss a Shadow."

I smiled truly happy through and through.

That was when I heard the single long howl that signaled the start of a hunt. They would be horrified to find me here. They would drag me to my mother and then I would have to face her wrath and the wrath of the wolves. I had to go, I had no choice.

I fearlessly pulled Aiden's face to briefly mine once more before shedding the fur he had lent me and darting into the woods.

"What is your name, Fantasma?" he called after me as the trees shifted, hiding him from the view of every living thing in this forest, including myself.

**Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I went hunting in the northern reaches of the forest far from the southernly edge that bordered the human village that was Aiden's home. I needed time to myself, time to think and time to actually bring home food for my family.

In quick succession I brought down a doe, two rabbits, and a pheasant with my bare hands. I was in the zone today, nothing could kill my happy mood and with all the positive thoughts rushing through my head not a soul in the world could best me. I was forced to stop my hunt at midday, not because of lack of prey, but because I had to leave enough animals so that we could hunt in the future. It would be stupid to hunt everything and eat well one night, just to die a few nights later of starvation.

For the first time in ages my mother was proud of me. It seemed that nobody had seen Aiden talking with me, so my secret was safe for now.

After a hurried, sparse lunch I was left to do as I pleased and there was only one thing on my mind. I raced to the village on the far side of the forest and stood amongst the trees surrounding the little cottage that Aiden shared with his mother. His father had passed away the winter before this one, not that I was spying on him or anything. Not that way at all. Yeah, sure, umm, yeah.

I gazed out of the forest at the little house. It was a few moments before I realized that someone was gazing back out at me. Before I could shrink back into the shadows of the forest a figure came rushing out. I relaxed and forced my feet to remain in the freezing snow as Aiden came towards me.

His smile was utterly contagious and I couldn't help smiling as he, blushingly, handed me a red parcel of cloth. He turned his back on me and like a child exclaimed, "Does it fit right?"

I forced myself not to giggle as I slipped the red fabric over my head. It was a simple red dress, the kind that the women in the village wore. It was absolutely perfect. The simplicity of the gift was what made it mean so much more than anything else I had ever received in my entire life. Tears welled up in my eyes and I forced a sob down, but a small sound escaped my lips and Aiden whirled around.

His smile vanished as he saw my reaction. "It doesn't fit. I'm sorry, I asked my mother and she said this would work, but I had no idea if I was ever going to see you again. Also I had no idea what your size was so I was basing it off what I thought might fit you."

I wiped away my tears, and laughed, cutting his nervous ramble off in mid sentence. "Its wonderful," I managed to get out before my breath was nearly knocked out of me as he wrapped his strong arms tightly around me.

His gift was so incredible, I felt obligated to give hims something back, but I had no possessions to give. My mouth smiled, without me consciously telling it too. I knew something I could give him that I was sure he had never seen before.

"Follow me," I said grinning and grabbing his hand, pulling him into the woods. He laughed and blindly followed me like a love-struck puppy.

We raced through the frozen woods, the hard snow crunching underneath our feet. I threw back my head and just laughed as we went my happiness filling every single particle of my being. It felt like I could just lift right off the ground and fly through the sky. My hand felt so warm wrapped tightly around Aiden's. I knew that when I moved my hand away from his, there would be marks where my fingernails dug into his palms, but I held him as tightly as I could. There was a reason behind that, one that I didn't want to admit to myself, because under the joy that I felt, there was monster hiding its huge head. I forced the fear that was rising in my throat down, but it was forcing itself up, no matter how hard I fought. I didn't want to admit that everything around me was so fragile. I picked up my pace, my fear fueling my feet. Aiden could barely keep up with me and actually cried out in pain as I began to wrench his arm out of his socket.

I stopped then my chest heaving. Aiden laughed, "I hate to admit this, but I don't think that I can keep up with you Fantasma."

I grinned a wolfish grin, "Kit,"

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"It's the name I chose for myself." I said proudly.

Aiden slowly lifted his hands to my cheeks cupping my face. "No name could ever suite you better, my beautiful Kit," he breathed his lips centimeters from mine.

But there was still something that I had to do, so I pulled away from him with a stifled giggle, "We're, not there yet." I gripped his hand once more, feeling, knowing that he was real and he wasn't going to leave me.

So I showed him around the forest, to the places that he could have never found on his own. The places that were hidden from humans, where magic still lived on. The trees spoke to us cheering us on, laughing at our gaiety, but they knew it was to fragile to last as well as I did.

It was the very best day of my life, but it felt so hollow. I was pretending to be something that I wasn't, pretending to be human when I wasn't part of his world. When he left me with a final parting kiss it was like he took the hope I felt with him. I felt like he was pulling away. It might have been all in my head, but the way he was when he left, the final look he gave me. The look said everything, it said what he really thought. He just thought I was a dream, and soon it was going to be time to wake up.

My mind was going crazy, but who knew? Who knew what was going on in someone else's head? Did he pity me, is that why he did it? He mad the first move, so why is he pulling away now? Am I imagining it? Why does it hurt so badly?

That night I cried, clutching my knees to my chest, my tears freezing to my face, it was so cold. I hated the way that the cold didn't hurt me, hated it more than I had ever hated anything in my entire life. I just wanted to be the person that could have him. I wanted to be worthy of him, someone he could be proud of. But I would never be anything more than a secret, something he couldn't admit to his village and those around him.

I was terrified that he was going to build up my hopes only to tear them down and take away everything defense that I had with him. Why did hope bring so much sorrow?

**Hey readers! I'm sorry that I took so long to post this, but I had a bunch of tests and major writers block. This chapter was meant to be really emotional and confusing for Kit. She now has a name, but she knows that she can't pretend to be someone she isn't, no matter how hard she tries. She has lost her way and doesn't know where her path went. I would love some reviews for this to see how you all like it. 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear MertleYuts, **

** Thank you for the review! Trust me I do have a plan on where this story is going and hopefully this chapter starts leading into it better. I promise! I start typing with one thing in my mind, but then many other things get in the way and it ends up going somewhere else. :) Just keep reading, reading, reading. **

The next morning I awoke to complete and utter silence. My heart stopped as I strained my ears trying to hear the noises that usually accompanied the rising of the sun. This was not good.

I bolted up. silence could only mean one thing; death was close.

"Where is she!" I screamed to the dumbfounded wolves blinking lazily at me as if nothing was wrong. But I knew there was something, and it wasn't good, "Where is she!" I screamed again and Emma dutifully roused herself from her slumber.

Emma wouldn't meet my eyes as she mumbled, "We didn't know how to tell you. She fell ill a few days ago."

I rounded on her, "She is my mother!"

Emma glared up at me. Her yellow wolf eyes boring deeply into my soul, judging me, "You were so preoccupied with that human of yours that we didn't want to disturb you."

My anger flared, how dare she spy on me. How dare she keep anything from me. "You have no rite!"

She leveled her gaze at me, "Actually I do have a rite. You can't obey the simplest commands of the Alpha, making you less than the Omega. Are you even sure that your mother even wants you here? Not that she knows about your "friend" just yet, but she will find out and if any of us actually see him, we will drag him back here so our Alpha can pass judgment on him. I'm also quite certain that even in her weakened form, she will delight in taking him apart." As I just stared at her, she sank down and lazily licked her paw, "And just so you know, if anything happens to our Alpha, I'm not so certain that the rest of us will see her daughter as her successor. Especially one who has shown no real talent at taking care of the forest. Maybe there is more human in you than we thought."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I screamed into the dim morning light.

She laughed the deep throaty laugh that was unique to her kind, "And why do you think I care what you think? Ask your mother."

I snarled and pounced at the arrogant she-wolf, knocking her down from her high horse. She snapped her jaws at my throat, her giant teeth clamped shut only centimeters from their intended target. I was beyond angry now and something in me snapped. Suddenly I wasn't my normal self anymore. I suddenly felt powerful and strong, like the world was at my fingertips.

Roots flew up from the ground wrapping around my opponent and pinning her to the ground. I stood towering over the cowering wolf, my rage calming enough so I could see again. "I don't think it will be too much of a fight for me, do you?"

Emma's breathing was short and frantic. She was actually afraid of me and the power I held. I smiled feeling the ecstasy of my power washing through me. Slowly, I knelt down my the trapped she-wolf. "Now," I breathed in her soft ear, "I don't ever want to see you again, and you will never speak of Aiden to anyone else. Am I clear?"

She huffed a yes, and I raised my arms to the sky, asking the trees to remove their bindings. I'll admit, the arm thing was just for show, but what did she know? I would do anything to inspire the fear in her that would protect myself and Aiden from the pack.

Before Emma could fully right herself I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, "Now. Where. Is. My. Mother?"

Emma was too afraid to answer, so Randy, a young male pup, came to my aid. "She is this way." He yelped not daring to go too near to me.

My mother was alone in a warm, dry cave. It would have been heaven in the winter, but the whole place just seemed wrong. It stank of illness and death. i could barley see the thin outline of my once great mother sleeping heavily in the back of the cave.

She was ill, that much was certain, but how I knew not why. She was like me, sickness and human ailments usually didn't touch us. Tears sprang to my eyes, the once strong woman that was my whole world, was not as fragile as a rabbit under a hunters gaze. I brushed my hand across her bare shoulder, it was burning hot, the temperature so different from the bitter cold outside.

"Mother?" I breathed chills sweeping through my body.

She stirred slightly, but her slumber prevailed and she would not wake.

I stayed with her all day and night ignoring all else as I pleaded with the gods to spare the only family I had. Nothing that I did made her any better though, and when the dawn broke over the sky she woke. Her eyes were glazed over as she clutched at my hand. "My daughter," she gasped her body convulsing.

"Mother what is happening to you?" I cried tears running freely down my face.

She forced a smile at me and gently brushed the tears from my cheeks as she used to when I was a small child. "It's my time, when we're called we have to answer."

I shook my head, "No mother, please don't leave me."

She shuddered again, "I apologize for everything I've put you through, but I ned to protect you. Don't trust them, please. Don't ever forget who you are my daughter." Her breathing became rapid and shallow, her body too weak for her to speak.

I brought her burning hand to my mouth and kissed it gently, "I love you mother." I breathed into it as I choked back the tears I wanted so desperately to spill. It wouldn't help at all if I was lost in grief.

I was by her side as she breathed out her last laborious breath. Her body grew still and nothing could move me from her side as the heat that burned through her body slowly diffused through the air around us as the cave grew cold. That was when I let my tears fall. Only after the tears ran dry and everything fell silent did I lay my head back and just breath. I could finally think about what had just happened. Nothing could override the horrible guilt I felt that I couldn't be with with her when she first fell ill. I could have saved her if I wasn't so preoccupied with stupid Aiden. What was I going to do with him now anyway? I had to take my mother's place, and there was no way he could fit into that job description.

Something seemed to be tugging at my consciousness, but I ignored it as I tried to find some way I could have both the forest that was my home and the human that I loved. Nothing seemed to fit together. The only solution I could see if choosing one or the other. If I chose him over the forest, the wolves would run wild, nothing keeping their wild desire to kill in check. It would mean I would have to give Aiden up, but when had I ever thought that I would have been able to keep him in my life. I mean, of course I hoped that I could. I hoped for most of my life that I could have him as my own, but I always knew that he was something I could never attain. That was probably why I was so attracted to him.

I smiled to myself as I saw his face clearly in my mind. He looked so strong and defiant. The feelings that he caused in my stomach were so confusing. All I knew for sure was that I wanted to feel this way all the time. There was no way to have both. I had to go say goodbye to him.

Decision made, I stood, my legs creaking in protest after sitting at my mother's deathbed for so long. I strode purposely from the cave letting my senses mold back together with the forest. There was a frenzied howling close by, but the reason was simple to guess, they knew about my mother's death.

All I could see in my mind was that one image of Aiden looking fierce and determined, as if he were facing down a mighty enemy. I have never before seen him look quite that way. So why would that image prevail in my mind over all others?

Why wouldn't the wolves be quiet? They were distracting me from my muddled sleep-deprived thoughts. Somehow this all didn't quite add up, but I wouldn't see the connection just yet. Why were they so loud?

I needed to see Aiden right now, that's all that I could think of. It was the only thought that would hold in my mind. He was shouting something now, protecting something. I couldn't see what. Where was he? My feet sped up as I raced along a well worn path towards the village. I realized that the trees were trying to tell me something important, but for the first time in my life I couldn't hear the words the spoke to me.

Panic rose in my throat, he was in trouble and I had no idea why. The wolves howls grew louder, whatever it was they had, it wasn't going to last long.

Suddenly I stopped in my tracks, my heart stopping with me. Suddenly it all added up, the howls, the defiant, protective manner, especially the reason that the path through the snow I was following was so well worn. My whole body went cold as the panic sent in. The pack had him, he wasn't alone, and there was no Alpha to reign the frenzy in. The forest wasn't helping me all of the sudden, and I could do nothing to help him.

Not that I wasn't going try.

SO THIS CHAPTER TOOK A WHILE. SORRY. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY, AND BY THAT I MEANT I WAS TOTALLY 100% DISTRACTED BY YOUTUBE VIDEOS OF SHANE DAWSON. HE IS AWESOMELY FUNNY AND I STRONGLY SUGGEST ANYONE WHO IS EVEN SLIGHTLY PERVERTED TO GO WATCH HIM. :) ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THE WAY THE STORY IN GOING AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, COMMENTS, OR GUESSES ON WHERE THIS IS GOING. ACTUALLY I WOLD LIKE TO SEE WHERE PEOPLE THINK THIS IS GOING JUST TO SEE IF MY PLOT IS DEVELOPING OKAY.

P.S. THIS MIGHT END UP BEING SLIGHTLY LONGER THAN I ORIGINALLY PLANNED BECAUSE I FINALLY HAVE THE ENDING PLANNED OUT. :)

P.S.S HOW DO YOU LIKE THE AWESOME CLIFF HANGER? ;)


End file.
